The Eternal Digimon
by DragonairHitomi Demonwolf
Summary: TK and the other Digidestined are find themselves in a world that is not the Digiworld...


The Eternal Digimon

A Twisted Trilogy

Author's Note[s] Please read: 

D [Dragonair]: Why hello we thank you for reading our fanfic. First off we don't own anything and if we did we would be millionaires.

H D [Hitomi Demonwolf]: And as u can see we're not so don't sue us.

D: Hey who is writing this you or me? You said I could write the Author's Note.

H D: No I didn't.

D: Yes you did after I said I would send you pictures of Vegeta dying via the internet. 

H D: Hey, Vegeta fans out there, u gonna stand for that???

D: Well you threatened to sent me pictures of Gohan being beaten up and I have nothing against Vegeta. [Well except for the fact that he is one part Saiyan nine parts hair gel.] Now lets continue with the fanfic.

H D: I'm not done yet thou-----

Part 1

"Hurry up and finish your lunch, Cody!" yelled Yolei from the hallway. "We gotta get going, everyone's waiting for us at the computer room!"

"Uh…I'll be right there. You go on ahead." The boy stared numbly at his last piece of carrot. He sighed before taking his last bite. _All right, now I can go to the Digiworld with a clear conscience._ He stood up, dumping his garbage in the trash bin and hurried out the classroom.

Everyone, including the new Digimon, were waiting expectantly for him, all except Mimi who was still back in America. Tai and the others had managed to escape from Middle School for the afternoon just to accompany the newest members of the DigiDestined into the Digiworld.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Davis impatiently, drawing out his Digivice. "Come on, I say we high tail it outta here right now!"

"Right!" everyone replied in unison. They held out their Digivices and felt the queer tugging sensation as they were pulled into the computer.

Matt opened his eyes. "Well, we're here. All accounted and present for."

"Great. And so are the Digimon." Biyomon, Tentamon and all the original DigiDestineds' Digimon appeared hovering overhead, chirping greetings. The new Digimon, slightly dazed but all right, looked around.

"Hmm, something isn't right," Gabumon said, his senses detecting a strange current in the air. He tilted his muzzle towards the sky.

Matt looked up too. "What is it?" he asked his Digimon, unaware of danger. "Come on, don't tell me you're loosing it."

"I can feel it too," Veemon put in,and the other Digimon nodded assent. 

"It's not the Digimon Emperor, that's for sure," Biyomon said, settling down. She spread her wings in agitation. "It's like the feeling when you guys come in through the gate; something in the air changes."

Tentamon let out a cry of surprise. "Something in the air changing is right! Izzy, get a load of this!" He pointed an antenna towards the sky. "What's that?"

The sky darkened ominously. Dark swirls of energy appeared out of nowhere, and a tremendous wave of power swept the DigiDestined off their feet.

"What's going on?" cried Kari, clutching Gatomon to her. "What is that thing?"

"Don't worry Kari, I'll protect you!" shouted Davis, trying to reach for her hand. A black vortex appeared suddenly in the sky, and just before he grabbed her he was sucked into oblivion.

"Davis!" Veemon jumped up and faithfully leaped after his friend.

Tai couldn't think properly. He grabbed his Digivice. "Might as well give this a shot. Agumon! I—No!" His Digivice was knocked out of his hand by a rock. He tried to grab it, but lost his grip and flew towards the vortex. 

Agumon looked up in surprise. "Tai, you're flying!" were his last words before he was also swallowed by blackness.

"Tai!" 

The vortex, given a life of it's own, suddenly expanded and engulfed everyone. TK's last conscious thought was, _I wonder if Kari's all right…_

TK blinked as he heard muted voices in the background. Kari was speaking. "You have to let me see if he is alright." She pleaded with an unknown person. There was desperation in her voice. 

"No you can't my mom said he needs to be undisturbed until he recovers consciousness." The unknown voice said.

"Kari?" TK managed to mumble.

"Oh TK are you alright?" Kari yelled as she managed to get passed the boy who had been telling her not to disturb him. 

"Kari how are the others? Is Matt ok? Are you ok?" 

Kari rushed to his bedside. "There is a lot you need to know can you get up?" TK nodded. "Good the others are all waiting for you." 

With Kari's help TK got up and stumbled towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a purple-haired boy approaching them.

"I don't think he should be up yet. My mom says…" 

"Thank you but he will survive we have been through much worse then being knocked unconscious." Kari protested. The boy looked at them like they were insane. 

__

What are these two talking about? What could these kids of been through?

The two left the room Kari still supporting TK. They walked down so many different halls TK was certain they were lost. _This place seems bigger than Myotismon's Castle. _He thought with amusement. Finally they reached a big room where all the old and new DigiDestined were seated. Davis looked up and his face turned red. 

Just then some people entered the room who TK and the others had never met. They sat down opposite the DigiDestined. One of them asked. "Do you know why you were all found lying unconscious outside with several weird looking animals." 

TK then sprang up. "What have you done with our Digimon? What if Patamon is hurt?" TK regretted standing up so fast his mind reeled with pain. He sat down next to Kari holding his head. All the DigiDestined except Kari [who was seeing if TK was all right] had their eyes trained on the strangers.

A girl with blue hair responded. "Your Digimon as you call them are still in recovery. You can see them once you have answered our questions." There was a quick name exchange before a man who was introduced as Goku stood up and asked.

"To make this simple I would like to read one of your minds to better understand what has happened." 

Davis jumped up. "Heck no, besides, I need to see Veemon." But before he could blink and eye, he was hoisted up in the air by the front of his shirt. A man by the name of Vegeta glared up at him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Davis protested, futilely trying to free himself.

"You do what the man says, punk," Vegeta snarled. "Don't cause any trouble, you hear?" He flung Davis back onto the couch like a rag doll. Crossing his arms over his chest, he walked out of the room.

"Davis!" Kari looked at him sternly.

TK looked around uncertainly. "Uh, I guess I'll volunteer." He stood up, and almost collapsed.

"You okay?" Kari asked, concerned. Davis fumed.

"Yeah, I'm alright Kari. Let's just get this over with."

Matt sighed with relief. "Hey, I owe you, little bro. I don't know about you, but I don't really trust these people."

Tai sighed. "I wish Agumon was here." The other DigiDestined nodded.

Goku walked over to TK, trying to appear friendly. "Don't worry, it won't hurt or anything. Just try to clear your mind and relax."

__

Just how are you supposed to clear your mind when someone is about to know your deepest secrets? TK then tried his hardest to not be worried about his head being crushed in the gentle but firm grip of Goku. He felt a strange sensation go over him then he opened his eyes. 

Goku's eyes widened in disbelief. "I can't believe this." He looked over to Chi-Chi [his wife] and the others with him. "I think they should go see their Digimon I have a lot to explain to you guys."

Gratefully Kari helped TK over to the recovery room, which according to Bulma was next door. "TK that was very brave of you." Kari told him as they entered the room.

As they entered the room they ran over to their Digimon who had just regained consciousness. Bulma watched as the kids were reunited with their Digimon partners. 

After a half-hour the Digimon had been caught up in the events and were craving food. Trunks and several others came in and looked at the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners with a new respect. 

"If you guys were Saiyans you would be extremely powerful." Trunks said. The DigiDestined looked at each other in puzzlement. 

Davis spoke up. "Well that's great but what the hell is a Saiyan? Is that a new type of Digimon?" The DigiDestined looked at the Z crew in puzzlement.

Goku laughed. "A Saiyan is…well…an endangered race of people from the planet Vegeta."

For the first time, Izzy spoke up. "Prodigious, but how does this concern us? Could I possibly meet a Saiyan for analyzes?" 

"Well, you're looking at one right now."

Sora gasped. "Does that mean we're on the planet Vegeta?" 

"Hey, who just said my name?" asked a man gruffly. Everyone looked up. "Well, come on, I don't have all day you know."

Trunks stood up. "And here is the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta. Also known as my dad, even though he won't admit it."

"What's going on?" Vegeta looked around suspiciously. The DigiDestined kept their mouths shut recalling what had previously happened to Davis.

"Uh…anyone hungry yet?" Bulma queried hastily.

"YES!" chorused the DigiDestined and their partners, the loudest being Tai. 

Kari poked her brother in the ribs. "If it's okay with you guys," she added sweetly. They followed Bulma out the door, staring at the floor to avoid Vegeta's icy glare. 

"Wow, that was great!" complimented Matt. "I have to say, that was the most interesting meal I've had ever since the time I had to teach Tai how to cook!"

"Hey!"

Yolei picked at her food. She stared around the table, meeting glances. Only TK didn't return her stare. "Hey, TK, you all right there?" she asked in concern. "You still haven't taken a single bite."

__

I can't because my head hurts too much…and my stomach feels like it's on fire… "Uh…I'm not very hungry, I guess. Thanks anyways."

"I knew he shouldn't have left before he was fully recovered," Trunks mumbled to himself. He made a mental note to slip the young boy a sensu bean sometime.

Vegeta walked into the room, pretending he was hungry, but actually keeping an eye on things. _Those kids are nothing but trouble, _he thought. "Hey, brat," he said to TK. "You going to finish that or what?"

"Uh, no sir," TK replied, careful to keep his eyes on the table. He made no move to protest as his meal was liberated by Vegeta.

"No sense in letting good food go to waste," the Saiyan prince said after swallowing.

__

That's what my father used to say to me, Cody thought.

__

That's the first time TK has ever refused a meal. Kari thought

__

What's wrong with Tk? Was Matt's thought.

First the Digimon Emperor now a group of Saiyans. Joe thought.

__

How on earth are we going to get out of here? Sora wondered.

__

I want to go home. Yolei wished.

__

This is a very interesting situation we've got ourselves into. Izzy contemplated.

__

I hope I can somehow prove myself to Kari here. Davis thought.

__

I wonder if there's any food left? Tai pondered.

TK groaned. _I think I am going to throw up. _

Well that's all for now folks! Check back later. 


End file.
